Of Dry Lips
by Jackjerripher
Summary: Owain/Brady - Roomate AU.


Author's note: This one is set in an established AU, envisioned by aviva0017 and Embah Mabok on tumblr, where Owain and Brady are roommates. Hilarity does indeed ensue.

—

''Shit!'' Brady cursed, licking his lips, which had cracked due to being dry. He scurried the dorm room for his lip balm. The bloody thing wasn't in his side of the room, it didn't roll under the bed, not in his hidden first-aid emergency kit. Only one thing could have happened to it.

''Owain, ya little asshole!'' Brady swore under his breath, looking at the bathroom door, behind of which his roommate was taking a shower, as he had just arrived from his parkour training.

Begrudgingly, Brady went to Owain's side of the small room, going through his stuff, appreciating that he was showering at the moment. Brady kneeled on the floor and reached his hand underneath Owain's bed.

Brady grasped lots of things there, including scrunched up tests and papers that Owain probably ought to keep, a bowl of instant ramen that Brady quickly threw across the room, and last, but not least… Owain's used socks.

The horror of the situation left Brady paralyzed for a moment, making faces that made his lips chap even more. Instead of flinging them across the room, the young man just dropped them, his grip's strength faltering.

Slowly getting up from the ground, Brady wiped his hand on the sheet of Owain's bed, and spun around on his heels, before walking into the bathroom, not even caring that his roommate was currently using it.

Paying no attention to Owain's silhouette in the shower, or rather, trying not to. Brady picked up the basket for used clothing and was heading out again. However, his eyes caught something among the messy sink they had. His lip balm, sitting between Owain's deodorant and his own toothpaste, how did it end up there, Brady did not know, he could only attribute it to ''Hurricane Owain.''

Brady grabbed the chapstick, taking the lid off and starting to apply it in front of the mirror. The young man never liked using them. He felt as if somebody was ready to jump out and call him a girl for wearing something so similar to lipstick, but it couldn't be avoided, he hated the feel of chapped lips even more.

Putting the chapstick in the pocket of his baggy shorts, Brady began opening and closing his mouth to spread it evenly, he began feeling the vanilla flavor, blaming his mother for the choice on the outside, but secretly liking it a lot. Not that he'd ever admit it, of course.

The shower was turned off, and Owain opened the door, only then realizing he wasn't alone and wrapping a towel around his waist, but still dripping all over the floor. He moved to style his hair, standing side by side with the other man, who was still spreading the balm with his lips.

Owain seemed to look for something on top of their sink, and not finding it, the young man turned to Brady, about to ask something, but his look was repaid by the other man's grumpy face: ''How many times do I have to tell ya to separate yer dirty clothes?!'' Brady exasperated, but Owain's focus wasn't on his friend's anger, but rather, on his lips.

The other man leaned closer, startling Brady, who was about to ask what was going on, but Owain acted faster, enveloping Brady with his arms, the other man pulled him closer for a kiss.

The kiss was quick and sloppy; maybe more teeth and lips than tongues, as they were used to. It really didn't last for long, but all of the other sensations and consequences were worth it, as far as Brady was concerned.

''My lips were dry'' Owain smiled at him, before turning back to spike his hair up in front of the mirror.

''My shirt…'' Brady, said, before taking off the band t-shirt he was wearing, which was now soaked, and adding it to the dirty clothes pile. ''Don't even think that this will get ya off the hook! And next time, just use the goddamn chapstick'' Brady declared. ''It even tastes like vanilla, which I know ya like'' He then added under his breath, still blushing intensely.

''I like its taste on your lips better'' Owain explained, whispering into Brady's ear, before his hand trailed down, undoing the rest of his roommate's clothing…


End file.
